My Happy Ending
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Je t'aime, Naruto. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et je le dis sans trembler cette fois. Je fais un homme de moi et je te dis la vérité. C'est un simple retour des choses. Tu m'as livré ta faiblesse et je te livre ici la mienne." NaruSasu.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **My Happy Ending

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **K

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

**Note: **Pour un concours. Je devais écrire une lettre, avec plusieurs contraintes, dont un qui trompe l'autre, et qui veut s'excuser, montrer à quel point il l'aime, qu'il regrette, etc... Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi j'ai cru quand j'ai vu ton visage pour la première fois. Je suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux, perdu dans un tourbillon de sentiments, je suis peut-être tombé amoureux de ce sentiment, de ces regards que tu m'envoyais, de tes mains expertes qui savaient me faire fondre comme personne. J'ai toujours aimé le luxe et l'extase que tu me procurais chaque fois que tu m'aimais dans le silence d'une nuit qui nous appartenait, j'en redemandais. En bref, j'étais un sale gosse pourri gâté et je n'ai pas su apprécier à sa juste valeur l'amour que tu me donnais parce que tu étais trop gentil pour ton propre bien.

Ce gars, que tu m'as vu embrassé, il n'est rien. Moi aussi, peut-être que je ne suis rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je crois que je commençais à vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de tes sentiments pour moi, et ça m'a fait paniquer. Je n'ai jamais compris exactement ce que c'était, aimer. On m'a tout pris tellement jeune que j'imagine que j'ai tout pris pour de l'argent. J'avais peur, d'accord ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, où j'en étais. Quand tu m'as dit ça, que tu m'aimais... sans blaguer, sans même sourire, avec ton regard bleu si pénétrant, si étincelant, si plein de vérité et d'avenir que j'ai pris peur.

Après, tu ne m'as pas revu pendant quelques jours. J'ai tenté de te fuir. Mes amis m'ont entraîné dans des conneries, me disant que si je me laissais aller dans d'autres bras, peut-être que je saurais différencier une relation de pur plaisir à une relation de pur amour. Et tu sais quoi ? En dépit du mal horrible que j'ai pu te faire, en dépit de ce poignard que je t'ai enfoncé droit dans la gorge pour te faire étouffer et te faire pleurer comme je l'ai fait, oui, j'ai su. J'ai su faire la différence entre la luxure et la sincérité. J'ai compris. Il m'a fallut mettre ma main au feu, sacrifier ce qui est et sera sans doute le seul vrai amour auquel j'aurais eu droit dans ma misérable vie, mais j'ai su. Quand j'ai vu ton visage d'ange, tes yeux s'écarquiller, j'ai aussitôt repoussé l'autre con qui m'avait embrassé et j'ai fait face à la réalité. Je me suis rendu compte dans ton regard profondément blessé que, non seulement il m'avait embrassé, mais je ne l'avais pas repoussé. Pendant combien de temps m'avait-il touché avant que tu n'arrives et que tu vois ça ? Je ne sais pas.

J'avais quelques verres de vodka dans le sang. Mais ça ne m'excuse pas. Je suis assez vieux pour ne plus mettre mes conneries sur le dos de l'alcool. J'étais parfaitement conscient de cette bouche étrangère sur la mienne, de ses mains qui s'aventuraient là où seules les tiennes s'étaient aventurées avant. Tu es parti en courant. J'ai repoussé celui qui faisait office de barrière entre toi et moi, et je me suis précipité. Il a voulut me rattraper. « Attends, on vient de commencer », a-t-il dit, mais mon cœur saignait déjà trop pour que je puisse rester debout sur mes jambes à essayer de te rattraper. Je me suis écroulé dans la neige et je t'ai regardé me filer entre les doigts.

Maintenant tu ne veux plus me voir, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de t'écrire. Oui, « essaie ». J'écris comme un pied... mais mes appels ne sont jamais retournés et tu t'es enfermé dans ton appartement, impossible de t'expliquer, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour t'atteindre, et encore si tu ne déchires pas cette lettre avant de l'avoir lue... jusqu'au bout. Parce que là, je ne fais que me plaindre, hein ?

Quoi expliquer au juste ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je t'ai trompé, je t'ai trahi, je t'ai blessé. Je mérite toutes les punitions. Je mérite que tu me tournes le dos... En fait, tout ce que je voudrais te dire c'est que je suis désolé. J'ai fait une erreur, d'accord ? Dis-toi seulement que ça n'avait aucune signification. J'étais perdu, cette soirée-là, on m'a traîné dans ce club, j'ai voulu partir, mais cet imbécile m'a suivit dehors, il a profité que je ne sois pas dans le meilleur état pour m'embrasser contre l'immeuble. J'étais bien conscient, je te le dois. J'étais conscient et je l'ai laissé de mon plein gré faire ce qu'il voulait faire de moi. Juste parce que j'étais curieux de savoir si n'importe qui pouvait provoquer ce feu d'artifice au fond de moi, ou alors si ce n'était que toi, cette personne si spéciale. Et là seulement quand tu n'es pas là, alors que la certitude que je t'ai perdu définitivement fait couler en moi une souffrance insoutenable, je comprends. Je comprends ce que tu es, dans ma vie, à mes yeux. Je t'aime tellement. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas réalisé plus tôt ? Encore une fois, il y a tant de raisons... je suis jeune, je suis stupide, je ne suis qu'un con qui joue avec les sentiments des gens... je n'ai pas d'expérience, je n'ai jamais aimé, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je suis maladroit... Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai terriblement peur qu'on me trompe. C'est ironique, pas vrai ? Je t'ai fait ce que j'ai tant peur qu'on me fasse.

Voilà pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Si j'ai toujours pensé qu'un homme qui me tromperait ne serait jamais bon pour moi, qu'il ne me mériterait pas, alors je n'ai pas la prétention de te demander de me reprendre. Même si j'en meurs d'envie, même si je ne serai plus jamais la même personne, je ne peux pas te demander ça. Je t'aime quand même comme un dingue. Même si tu décidais de me jeter – et tu aurais tout à fait le droit ! – je ne crois pas que je serais fâché. Même si tu décidais de me faire mal, de me tromper à ton tour, de me renvoyer la balle, de te venger de moi, je te reprendrais. Pardon, encore une fois. Je ne suis qu'un petit imbécile qui n'a jamais compris dans tes paroles, dans ta tendre façon de m'aimer, que c'était vrai et sincère. J'ai toujours eu si peur de m'ouvrir et j'ai eu peur de le faire avec toi, même si maintenant je sais que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur. Avec toi, je pouvais m'ouvrir et je le fais dans cette lettre. Pour te prouver la sincérité de mes excuses. Maintenant, ma plus grande peur au monde c'est de te perdre. Mais peut-être que je sais aussi au fond de moi que je t'ai déjà perdu...

Je n'aurai pas de fin heureuse. Je l'ai toujours cru, parce que j'étais égoïste et que je ne pensais qu'à moi, je me protégeais d'un homme qui ne m'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal, et maintenant c'est toi qui souffre. C'est toi que j'aurais dû protéger... de moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, j'ai épuisé mes ressources, j'ai épuisé mes forces et mes larmes. J'ai fini de pleurnicher et maintenant je te dirai les vraies choses. Je t'aime, Naruto. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et je le dis sans trembler cette fois. Je fais un homme de moi et je te dis la vérité. C'est un simple retour des choses. Tu m'as livré ta faiblesse et je te livre ici la mienne.

En espérant que cela puisse moindrement panser tes blessures... ou alors seulement les apaiser.

P.S. Désolé de ma prétention, encore une fois... mais tu es vraiment l'amour de ma vie. Inutile de mentir à ce stade.

_Sasuke._

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
